Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Countdown Part Two/Act One
The Verity fires on the Enterprise hitting her Asgard shields making them flicker. On the bridge the crew are thrown from their consoles as klaxons blare more. STABLIZIE! Captain Martin shouts as he hangs onto the captain's chair's arm rests. Lieutenant Johansson inputs commands into the helm station. Aye, sir she's not responding! Lieutenant Johansson says as she's rapidly running her fingers over the helm station trying to stabilize the ship's orbit of the planet. The ship corrects its orbit as the crew heads to their consoles as Commander McCabe chimes in. Asgard shields are down to forty-one percent, damage to secondary command processors on decks twenty-one to twenty-five! Commander McCabe says as he looks at the tactical consoles read out. The ship shakes hard again. Full axis rotation to port! fire all ventral phasers! Captain Martin shouts as the ship takes more hits. Commander McCabe inputs commands into the tactical console. The Enterprise fires her ventral phasers at the Verity hitting her hull armor as the Sovereign-class vessel flies over it. On the bridge Commander McCabe hits the console. Minimal damage to the Verity and our shields are down another twelve percent Commander McCabe says as he looks at the console read out. Then Sito chimes in. Sir look Lieutenant Sito says as she points to the viewer. The Verity leaps into warp. What's her course? Captain Martin says as he looks at Lauren. She checks the helm station. The Federation-Romulan border Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at her console. He goes to the center chair. PURSUIT COURSE! Captain Martin shouts. She inputs commands into the helm station. The Enterprise goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. On the Federation side of the border the Intrepid and Odyssey are awaiting to hear from the Enterprise. On the bridge Captain Kira is sitting in the center chair with his arms folded as he turns to Lieutenant Commander Curtis and asked her for the time. What time is it asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Curtis. She checks the console. Its coming up on 1430 hours sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira. B'Elanna chimes in from the engineering console. You're worried about the Enterprise aren't you? B'Elanna asked as she looks at him. He turns to her. Yes I am Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Then Curtis looks at her console. Captain, I am picking up the Verity, its coming here Commander Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira turns to Commander Madden. That was fast Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira turns to Curtis to hail the Verity as he gets up from the Captain's chair. Hail the Verity Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. No responses Captain Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Captain Kira folds his arms. I don't like this, red alert, shields up Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Lights dimmed and klaxon blares. On the bridge of the Odyssey Captain Martin is sitting in her command chair waiting to hear from her father when Lieutenant Commander Adama chimes in. Captain the Intrepid has raised her shields and charged her phasers and loaded her torpedo launchers Commander Adama says as he looks at his console. She thinks. Hail them Captain Kira what the hell are you doing? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer of the Intrepid going into an attack posture. Captain Kira comes over the com. The Verity is no longer under Starfleet control, something isn't right Typhuss says on the com. Sarah thinks. But we've not heard from the Admiral or my dad Captain Martin says as she speaks into the com. He chimes in. My years of experience tell me something is wrong, the Verity is not answering my hails Typhuss says on the com. She fold her arms. I don't think we should jump to conclusions maybe their com systems are on the frizz or they're running an all coms black out so the Tal Shiar doesn't know their in Romulan space you don't know why their not answering your hails Captain Martin says as she speaks into the com. Typhuss pauses and chimes in. I am not jumping to conclusions, I have more experience then you do and I have been in Starfleet longer then you have Typhuss says on the com. She rolls her eyes as her first officer Commander Mason chimes in. Maybe Captain Kira is right, the Verity could have been taken over Commander Mason says as he looks at Captain Martin. She turns to him. Lee take us to yellow alert monitor the Verity unless she twitches you have my permission to take the ship to red alert, don't wait for my orders Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Aye, Captain Commander Adama says as he looks at her and then at his console. The Verity is at warp with the Enterprise behind close behind it. On the bridge Captain Martin walks over to Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc we may have no choice but to destroy her Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He turns to him as Commander Musiker chimes in. Destroy the Verity like hell Jean-Luc you can't allow it Commander Musiker says as she looks at him then turns to Picard. Picard turns to her. The Verity is no longer under our control, unless you have a plan to take it back Admiral Picard says as he looks at Commander Musiker. She looks at him. What about the crew do they have a say? Raffi says as she looks at him. Picard looks at her. We should try to get the ship back Admiral Picard says as he looks at Commander Musiker. Then Lieutenant Johansson chimes in. Sir the Verity has increased speed to warp nine point ninety-nine Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at her console read out and then turns to Captain Martin. Captain Martin thinks. Increase speed to match Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the helm as power hums louder from the warp engines as the ship starts to shake. On the bridge of the Verity the Romulan officer at the helm chimes in. The Enterprise is matching our speed he says as he turns to her. Shiana chimes in. Engage transwarp drive Shiana says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the helm. On the bridge of the Enterprise Johansson chimes in. She's activated her transwarp drive Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at her helm station. John goes to the helm. Increase speed to match Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm as the ship starts to really shake. Warning nearing maximum warp velocity structural collapse is imminent the computer says in its female voice. Captain Martin turns to Commander McCabe. Are we in weapons range yet! Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He checks and reports. No, and they're still accelerating warp nine point nine seven Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Ship jolts hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling as Picard looks at Captain Martin. Captain, the ship can't take this, the Intrepid has a quantum slipstream drive let them go after the Verity Admiral Picard says as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin thinks. Reduce speed to warp nine point five keep track of them Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson and Lieutenant Sito. Lauren inputs commands into the helm as Sito chimes in. Aye, sir but we've lost all sensor readings their gone Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at him from her console. John hits the helm station and leaves the bridge in frustration.